Shizu
Shizu is the navigator of the Morpheus Pirates, whilst relatively new to his job he likes to think he is rather good at it. Although, despite being a navigator, he's never actually been out at sea yet... Appearance He has short red hair and largish green eyes. He often wears long black trousers, like jeans, no matter the weather. He also wears a grey T-shirt that's a tiny bit too big for him. He is rather skinny and always has his shortbow on his back, along with his quiver filled with rather pointy arrows. Personality He's quiet, other than that he's kind of judgemental, when he does speak he normally does speak his mind, most of the time anyway. He isn't big on lying, in fact he hates liars, but he is impartial when it comes to white lies. Since Wyatt's death he's become a lot more serious about what's going on, he wants to protect others, probably due to his failure at saving Wyatt's life. He may seem more cold a lot of the time, especially towards strangers. Maybe because he doesn't want to get closed to another person who could be murdered in front of him? Who knows. Dream To earn quite a lot of money, not too much, just enough that he doesn't have to work. He also wants to be slightly famous, not enough that lots of people will pester him though. Now he's found a crew however he also wants to do his best to help them achieve their dreams also! He had a slight shift in his personality upon witnessing the death of Wyatt. He wants to put an end to almost all forms of corruption. Ofcourse he is biased in his views, he sees most of the marines as corrupted, and even though he's a pirate he sees nothing that he has ever done as corrupted. He doesn't trust other peoples ideals into what Corruption really is however, he wants to be the sole judge. Backstory Nothing that useful as of yet really but he grew up In a regular family, a happy one. They're happy and fine as merchants, he got given a bow for his thirteenth birthday and loved them, as such he has practiced with it every day and keeps on using them. He decided to become a pirate so that he could further these goals, and of course make money! History http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLine/comments/1h9a3w/week_1_day_3_spreading_out/cas2bkd He meets the marine recruiter and asks to join the marines. ---- http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1hw2wu/week_2_day_1_chippenfordat_last/cayi1zj Meets Anselm for first time. ---- http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1hw2wu/week_2_day_1_chippenfordat_last/cayizil Agrees to quest with Anselm. ---- http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1hw2wu/week_2_day_1_chippenfordat_last/cayn2c5 First quest! ---- http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1hzvzx/week_2_midweek_the_race_against_time/cazuzio Fighting against first boss of first quest, a big wooden robot! ---- http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1i8hr5/week_2_scarletts_rage/cb1zrhr Shizu decides he'll help Scarlett get her armour back! ---- http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1hzvzx/week_2_midweek_the_race_against_time/caztr08 He spends three days learning how to navigate with Wyatt, they become good friends! ---- http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1hzvzx/week_2_midweek_the_race_against_time/cb0mcqp He meets the ugly wench, he realises that she's there to fight and she gives him some poison! ---- http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1hzvzx/week_2_midweek_the_race_against_time/cb1duqg After the bandits quests they now have a captive, here they head towards the bandit camp and get intercepted by an archer. Shizu gains a new bow from it all! ---- http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1i5vk1/week_2_endweek_and_away_we_go/cb1yjuv Shizu meets James Cobbler, at first it looks like they could potentially be friends, but James shows his darker side, they're now rivals! ---- http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1i5vk1/week_2_endweek_and_away_we_go/cb34mou Shizu meets Wyatt again after all the training, they have a drink and Shizu sees Wyatt's pride and joy, his tamed dog. ---- http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1i5vk1/week_2_endweek_and_away_we_go/cb3859c Wyatt is murdered by the marine "clerk", this sends Shizu mad, Shizu along with a few others chase after him to find out he's a commodore, also Shizu takes Wyatt's puppy to look after. ---- http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1i5vk1/week_2_endweek_and_away_we_go/cb39xw5 A group of them catch up to the commodore, an intense fight starts, with the mysterious man appearing at the end to take the commodore away. Shizu loses all faith that he ever had in the marines. Techniques Ranged *Take Aim (1) - Shizu takes aim with his ranged weapon, his next attack gets +3 to hit with 3 turn cooldown. *Flaming Arrows (5) - Shizu fires flaming arrows. These arrows are fired for three turns. If they hit an opponent then they deal an extra 2 burn damage for 3 turns (this does stack). This has a 5 turn CD (starting when the final arrow is fired). Devil Fruit - Hebi Hebi no Mi: Model Anaconda *'Hybrid Anaconda:' Can wield a weapon while in this form. Total Attack = Weapon ATK + 3*(Weapon Skill) + DF LEVEL/2. You can use ALL of your weapon attack techniques in this form but only up to level 20 DF techniques. Hit rate + = DF Level/6 (rounded up) *'Full Anaconda:' Cannot wield weapon. Total Attack = DF Level * 7 Hit Rate += DF Level/3. You can use all DF techniques you have, but not any weapon techniques *'Snake Bite (1)' - Shizu rushes forward in his snake form, attacking with +2 to hit and +3 damage. 3 turn CD. *'Consume (5)' - This must be declared that it has been used before attacking. roll for effect before the attack post and SEPARATELY. The attack still damages as normal but will have a boosted effect. **1-5 = +1 to enemies hit rate (on their next attack) and no effect - This is due to him attempting to consume the opponent but failing and ending up very close to them. **6-10 = No effect **11-15 = +8 damage, +3 to hit. **16-20 = + 10 damage, + 5 to hit. Out of Combat use: Can be used to consume a body, maximum of one per week, this essentially will just hide the body. Skills & Abilities Weapon Refining 1: Can upgrade weapons to +1 and +2. Going to +1 has 95% success, to +2 has 90% success. This must be done in a town with a blacksmithing forge, and has to be rolled with mod overview. Navigator 1 *Once a week, this character may move their ship one extra space. Additionally, their ship has +1 increased speeds inside storm areas. Path of the Defender 1 - The Shield *Description: Shizu's true power to see into others' souls and pain have made him extremely strong when defending them. **Effect: Shizu gets +10% damage when defending an NPC or player from harm. Items and Equipment Kyoto Kyoto is the name of the puppy that Shizu obtained when Wyatt died, he has only just recieved the puppy but they will proceed to train together. Anything they do specifically together will go below here. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Morpheus Pirates